Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System console. Instead of playing as Mario as usual, the player takes control of various Yoshis rather than Mario himself who appears as a helpless infant. It later receives a remake for the Game Boy Advance known this time as Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. Plot The game begins with Stork delivering the twin babies Mario and Luigi. Suddenly out of nowhere, the Magikoopa Kamek attacks, kidnapping Luigi and the stork and Mario falls undetected towards the open sea. Down on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi is taking a walk when baby Mario lands on his back unharmed. The map the stork was using landed near Yoshi as well. Yoshi then goes back to tell the other Yoshi's of what happened. They discover there is a psychic connection between the Baby Mario and Luigi, and decide to reunite the baby brothers using a relay system. Meanwhile Kamek is outraged when he discovers he only got one baby, and dissipates his Toads to catch the other baby. The Yoshi's take baby Mario across Yoshi's island through several different stages such as grass, forest, tropical, hill and snow, fighting two bosses in each one. After they defeat Raphael the Raven on the moon the way to the last level, lava and caves, is opened. The Yoshi's go through and defeat another boss before arriving at Bowser's Castle. Yoshi then must go through one of four doors, each one leading to a different path. Kamek constantly attacks Yoshi and casts spells to stop him. At last they arrive in Bowser's bedroom. Kamek tells Yoshi to hand over the baby, when suddenly Baby Bowser wakes up. Baby Bowser stomps on Kamek before noticing Yoshi. He then wants to ride Yoshi and attempts to do so, however Yoshi defeats him. Kamek is horrified and casts a spell on Bowser, causing him to grow. He grows so big that the castle is destroyed. Yoshi must then fight Bowser. After a long fight Yoshi finally defeats Bowser and he is restored to a baby again and knocked out. Kamek is horrified and calls Yoshi a meanie before telling him that they will be back. Kamek then flies away into the night with Bowser. Yoshi then runs through the ruined castle and finds the stork tied up and Baby Luigi. He frees the stork. The stork then flies away into the with the twin babies again. It finally arrives at the village and delivering the Mario brothers to their parents. Characters Main These characters are the main characters. They are the good guys whom are innocent. The Yoshi all take turns with the use of Baby Mario throughout each world on their quest to save Baby Luigi. They are a listed: *Green Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Cyan Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Allies Not much allies appear in the game. The only known ally is Poochy. Enemies Unfortunately for Baby Mario and the Yoshis, there are enemies that get in their way during their adventure. Biting Bullet Bills are exclusive to the remake. They are: *Aqua Lakitu *Bandit *Barney Bubble *Baron Von Zeppelin *Beach Koopa *Big Boo *Blargg *Blow Hard *Boo *Boo Balloon *Boo Blah *Boo Guy *Boo Man Bluff *Bouncing Bullet Bill *Bowling Goonie *Bubble Dayzee *Bullet Bill *Bumpty *Burt *Cactus Jack *Caged Ghost *Chain Chomp *Chomps *Chomp Shark *Clawdaddy *Cloud Drop *Coin Bandit *Crazee Dayzee *Dancing Spear Guy *Dangling Ghost *Dizzy Dandy *Dr. Freezegood *Eggo-Dil *Fang *Fat Guy *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Flightless Goonie *Flopsy Fish *Flutter *Fly Guy *Frog Pirate *Gargantua Blargg *Georgette Jelly *Goomba *Goonie *Green Glove *Grim Leecher *Grinder *Grunt *Gusty *Harry Hedgehog *Hootie the Blue Fish *Hot Lips *Jean de Fillet *Kaboomba *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Lantern Ghost *Large Milde *Lava Drop *Lemon Drop *Little Mouser *Loch Nestor *Lunge Fish *Mace Guy *Melon Bug *Milde *Mini-Raven *Mock Up *Mufti Guy *Naval Bud *Needlenose *Nep-Enut *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spores *Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Piro Dangle *Piscatory Pete *Podoboo *Potted Spiked Fun Guy *Preying Mantas *Pyro Guy *Raven *Rip Van Fish *Seedy Sally *Short Fuse *Shy Guy *Skeleton Goonie *Slugger *Sluggy *Snifit *Solo Toady *Spear Guy *Spike (enemy) *Spike (obstacle) *Spiked Fun Guy *Spooky *Spray Fish *Stilt Guy *Stretch *Tap-Tap *Tap-Tap the Golden *Thunder Lakitu *Toady *Train Bandit *Very Goonie *Wall Lakitu *Whirly Fly Guy *Wild Ptooie Piranha *Woozy Guy *Zeus Guy Bosses There are twelve bosses in the game. Many of them are unique and original. They are all made bigger by Kamek (with the exception of Prince Froggy as Yoshi and Baby Mario become smaller. World 1 *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime World 2 *Bigger Boo *The Potted Ghost World 3 *Prince Froggy *Naval Piranha World 4 *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa World 5 *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven World 6 *Tap Tap the Rednosed *Baby Bowser (final boss) Stages Besides the Welcome to Yoshi's Island! tutorial stage, the Yoshis and Baby Mario travel through all these areas to rescue Baby Luigi. World 1 Takes place in a grassy plains area and hasinnocent looking characters around the area. The levels of the world include: *Make Eggs, Throw Eggs *Watch Out Below! *The Cave of Chomp Rock *Burt the Bashful's Fort *Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts *Shy Guys on Stilts *Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy *BOSS: Salvo the Slime's Castle *Extra: Poochy Ain't Stupid World 2 Takes place in the mountains. The levels of this world include: *Visit Koopa and Para-Koopa *The Baseball Boys *What's Gusty Taste Like? *The Bigger Boo's Fort *Watch Out for Lakitu *The Cave of the Mystery Maze *Lakitu's Wall *BOSS: The Potted Ghost's Castle *Extra: Hit That Switch!! World 3 Takes place in a jungle with some lakes. The levels of the world include: *Welcome to Monkey World! *Jungle Rhythm... *Nep-Enut's Domain *Prince Froggy's Fort *Jammin' Through the Trees *The Cave of Harry Hedgehog *Monkeys' Favorite Lake *BOSS: Naval Piranha's Castle *Extra: More Monkey Madness World 4 Takes place in a sunny landspace area. The level's areas include: *GO! GO! MARIO!! *The Cave of the Lakitus *Don't Look Back! *Marching Milde's Fort *Chomp Rock Zone *Lake Shore Paradise *Ride Like the Wind *BOSS: Hookbill the Koopa's Castle *Extra: The Impossible? Maze World 5 Takes place in an icy mountain. The levels include: *BLIZZARD!!! *Ride the Ski Lifts *Danger - Icy Conditions Ahead *Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort *Goonie Rides! *Welcome to Cloud World *Shifting Platforms Ahead *BOSS: Raphael the Raven's Castle *Extra: Kamek's Revenge World 6 Takes place out of Yoshi's Island and takes place in Bowser's Castle with fiery pits and lava everywhere. The levels include: *Scary Skeleton Goonies! *The Cave of the Bandits *Beware the Spinning Logs *Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort *The Very Loooooong Cave *The Deep, Underground Maze *KEEP MOVING!!!! *BOSS: King Bowser's Castle *Extra: Castles - Masterpiece Set Powerups Luckily, during the quest of the Yoshis and Baby Mario, there are powerups which can be found around the island. They are: *Watermelon *Fire Melon *Ice Melon *Helicopter *Star (Only Baby Mario is able to use this.) *Yoshi Submarine *Yoshi Car *Yoshi Train *Yoshi Mole Tank Gallery Screenshots File:Title Screen - Super Mario World 2.png|The title screen. File:Title Screen Japan - Yossy Island.png|The Japanese title screen. File:Select File - Super Mario World 2.png|Selecting a file. File:Select File - Yossy Island.png|Selecting a file in the Japanese version. File:Title Screen - Nighttime - Super Mario World 2.png|The title screen after defeating Baby Bowser. Trivia *This game is the first Mario game to be found in French and German localisations. *There has been some confusion over if it is a proper sequel to Super Mario World as this game chronologically takes place before all the other series. Therefore, it is not considered a proper sequel to Super Mario World.It is a prequel. *This game is one of the few Mario games to not have been released on the Wii's Virtual Console. Category:Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy Advance games